Coping Mechanisms
by Settiai
Summary: X-Factor (v3). A (not-so-quiet) moment or two in the aftermath of a mission. :: Rictor/Shatterstar


Rictor still wasn't quite sure how they weren't dead. Not that he was complaining, mind you, but it was a bit disconcerting to be fighting for your life against killer robots one minute and the next to find said robots collapsing to the ground all around you. Especially when nobody had a clue what had caused the robots to shut down.

"The robots were being controlled by three college kids in New Jersey," Layla suddenly, breaking the otherwise near silence of the van. "The Avengers blew up the servers that were running them. Well, the servers and the computer lab they were in." She paused for a second. "I don't think the college is going to be too happy about that."

Nobody said anything for a long moment.

"Okay, that's creepy," Guido said, breaking the silence.

Rictor turned around in his seat and frowned at Layla. "Are you sure you're not a mind reader?" he asked.

Layla smiled innocently at him.

"Layla, knock it off," Madrox said, glancing back to shoot her a look that seemed more fond than annoyed. "Give us at least a couple of hours to recuperate from our near death experiences before you start, well—"

"Being your usual annoying self?" Monet chimed in.

Layla raised an eyebrow.

"That's not quite how I was going to word it," Madrox said quickly. "I was going to say, um, that is—"

"I think Monet had it about right," Rictor muttered, giving Layla one more skeptical look. She smiled innocently at him. He rolled his eyes and turned his gaze back toward the front.

Five seconds later, a well placed kick to the back of his seat almost sent him flying into the dashboard in front of him.

"That was uncalled for, Layla," 'Star said from his seat in the very back. Rictor could practically hear him frowning.

Rictor didn't even turn around. "Fuck you, Layla."

"Sure," Layla shot back immediately. "Will your boyfriend be joining us?"

In the driver's seat, Madrox turned bright red and started sputtering, and from the sound of things at least two or three people behind them were trying not to be too obvious about their laughter. Well, except Guido. He wasn't even trying to disguise his laughter.

There was also a very suspicious silence coming from the very back.

Rictor reached up to rub his aching temples. "No, 'Star."

"I didn't say anything," Shatterstar said after only a second's pause. It would have helped if he had at least attempted to sound a little less guilty.

Shaking his head, Rictor sighed and didn't even bother trying to argue. He just sank a little lower in his seat and tried to ignore everyone.

* * *

Rictor woke up suddenly, only years of instinct keeping him from crying out as he shot up into a sitting position. His heart was pounding in his chest, and it was much more difficult than it should have been to get his breathing back under control.

"Julio?"

On the other side of the bed, Shatterstar propped himself up on one arm and gave Rictor a worried look. Despite his obvious worry, 'Star was careful not to try to touch him. Both of them had learned early on that was a bad idea when nightmares were involved.

"I'm fine," Rictor said, waving a hand in Shatterstar's direction. It came out a bit more breathless than he had intended. "Just a bad dream. You know how it goes."

Shatterstar shot him a skeptical look. "Are you certain?"

Rictor rolled his eyes. "I almost got strangled to death by a robot that looked like Rosie from _The Jetsons_. I think that I'm allowed to have a nightmare or two."

Shatterstar stared at him for a moment, studying his face carefully. Rictor resisted the urge to shift nervously at the intensity of his stare.

"I recognize that look," Shatterstar said finally, narrowing his eyes. "You're not telling me something."

"It's nothing," Rictor replied quickly. He didn't mean to look away, not really, but it was more instinct than anything. He mentally groaned as soon as he did, well aware he had just given himself away.

Shatterstar reached over a put a hand on his cheek, gently turning his face back towards him. "Julio."

"It was you, okay?" Rictor said with a sigh, reaching up to push Shatterstar's hand away. He let his head drop back down onto his pillow. "In the dream, you were the one being strangled, and I couldn't do anything to stop it from happening. Because I don't have any powers, and I don't have any—"

The rest of his rant was cut off by 'Star all but throwing himself on top of him in order to press a very firm kiss against his lips.

It took a second or two, but Rictor let himself relax into the kiss. Shatterstar was straddling him, his hands resting on Rictor's shoulders and he leaned downward so that their mouths could meet. The familiar feel of Shatterstar's skin on his helped ground him, pulling Rictor's mind away from the dream and into the much more pleasant present.

"That's cheating," Rictor murmured as Shatterstar broke the kiss after what felt like both an eternity and no time at all.

"I prefer the term 'strategizing' myself," Shatterstar said, a smiling playing at the corners of his mouth. He shifted his position a bit, and Rictor suddenly became very aware of the fact that 'Star was all but straddling his groin.

Judging by the way Shatterstar's light smile was turning into a very smug grin, Rictor wasn't the only one aware of that fact.

"Strategizing, huh?" Rictor asked, trying to keep his voice innocent.

Shatterstar narrowed his eyes. "You're up to something?"

Rictor gave him his best "who me?" look. Then, in what he felt was a rather stunning display of brilliance, he shot up into a sitting position and wrapped his arms around 'Star.

Shatterstar let out a startled yelp as Rictor took advantage of just how light 'Star was. He did a partial roll, doing his best to switch their positions in as clean a move as he could manage. It was a bit more awkward than he had intended, but in just a few seconds he was the one on top and 'Star was the one underneath.

'Star stared up at him, his eyes bright and his cheeks flushed. Rictor grinned at him before leaning toward to press a quick kiss against his lips.

There wasn't really a need for words after that.


End file.
